The invention relates to a two-mass fly-wheel for a motor vehicle.
From German Utility Model No. 8,525,614 a two-mass fly-wheel for a motor vehicle is known, of which the first fly-wheel, which is to be secured on the crank-shaft of the internal combustion engine of the motor vehicle, contains, on the side axially remote from the internal combustion engine, a chamber defined by a substantially cylindrical inner circumferential wall. On the first fly-wheel, on the side of the chamber, a second fly-wheel is coaxially rotatably mounted, which at the same time forms a basis for a friction clutch of the motor vehicle. The two fly-wheels are rotationally elastically coupled with one another through a torsional vibration damper arranged in the chamber, and a lid secured on the first fly-wheel seals off the chamber to the second fly-wheel in fluid-tight manner. Thus, the chamber can be at least partially filled with lubricant in order to reduce friction of the components of the torsional vibration damper. In the known two-mass fly-wheel the torsional vibration damper comprises a hub disc guided rotatably in the chamber and two side discs arranged axially on both sides of the hub disc, which are connected firmly with one another and with the first fly-wheel in a comparatively expensive construction, by distance rivets. The lid is secured to the first fly-wheel by separate rivets.
The invention now shows a way to simplify a two-mass fly-wheel of the above kind, especially as regards the connection of the torsional vibration damper with the first fly-wheel on the crank-shaft side.